Ripped Apart
by bardalicious
Summary: Toshio was just a boy, he didn't understand why his father was the way he was. Based on Ju-on; a Kayako/ Toshio mother/son fanfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Grudge or any of it's characters

Ripped Apart

------

_Toshio was playing by the river near his home, his little five year old body swaying back and forth with the currents of the water. He knew his Okaa-san would get angry with him for getting his shoes wet, but it was a hot day that he just wanted to jump in. Besides, he knew she wouldn't be mad at him for that long; she never was. The only person to ever get angry with him was his Otousan, who was hardly ever home anyways. Once finished, he sat on the edge of the river; resting his little body when he felt something brush against him. Turning behind him he saw a little black kitten; staring back at him with it's golden eyes._

_"Oh, hello there," He said, smiling as he pet the cat affectionately, "where did you come from?" _

_"Mew.." Was the kitten's reply, nuzzling him in return. Toshio smiled, there was nothing more he loved than animals, of course he loved his Okaasan more than anything. _

_"Where's your family?" He asked, looking around, "Are you alone?" _

_The cat 'Meow'd' again, Toshio smiled even bigger as he picked the kitten up into his arms, "I'm going to show you to Kaa-san, I'm sure she's going to love you!" With that said, he ran off to his home; in hopes that his mother would allow him to keep the animal. It wasn't much that he was asking, since the family hardly owned any animals in the first place, but he had thought that since his dad started to work more often that he wouldn't mind. It was because of his father's disdain for animals that he was never allowed to have any. _

_"Okaa-san! Look what I found!" Toshio shouted as soon as he entered the small home, making sure to take his shoes off before he entered. He found his mother; Kayako Saeki, in the kitchen finishing washing the dishes from lunch-time. _

_Smiling she knelt down to his level, "Well, it's a kitten; where did you find it?" _

_"It was just lying by the river by itself, I think it got lost from its family..." Toshio frowned, "Can we keep him 'Kaa-san? I'll take good care of him, you won't even know its here." _

_His mother laughed, "Of course you can keep him; just make sure you keep him out of your fathers way, you know how much he dislikes animals." _

_Toshio hugged his mother tightly, "Thank you, Kaa-san! I'm going to call him Shoka!" _

_Without saying another word, Toshio headed up to his room, that same smile planted on his little plump face. Shoka looked up at him curiously, wondering what the boy was so excited about. "Kaa-san says you can stay here," Toshio told the cat excitedly, "I've never had a real friend before, but Kaa-san says I should make some when I'm old enough to go to school." _

_"Mew..." _

_Toshio pet Shoka's head affectionately, "You'll love Kaa-san, she's really nice; but you have to promise to stay out of Otousan's way, he doesn't like animals and he's going to be mad enough to learn Kaa-san let me keep you." _

_So the boy spent the night playing with the lost cat he had found earlier, only taking a break when he was called for dinner; which he ate alone with his Okaasan. Not that he minded, his father was a very intimidating man, and he found him scary; he felt an odd aura whenever he was near them and even if his father was friendly with him he felt it was strained. Just then he heard the front door open, "A kitten?" He heard his father say, "Kayako, I already stated I don't want a cat or any kind of animal in this house!" _

_Toshio frowned, hugging Shoka close to him as he heard his Okaasan respond, "Toshio seems really happy, and you know he doesn't have many friends; this kitten is important to him so please don't take it away from him." _

_"Well, fine; whatever, but if that cat so much looks at me the wrong way it's out of here." _

_"Hai, dear." _

_Toshio knew his Okaasan was a brave woman, if it had been anyone else his father would've driven them insane._

-----

Toshio found himself hiding in the cupboard again; cursed to live a damned eternal life, he was wondering whether or not if he was ever going to find any peace of mind. The spirit of his father haunted him, his mother's death rattles tormented him, and the screams of the victims he came to encounter frightened him. He was angry, scared, sad all at the same time, and for the many years he's been in this house; he couldn't understand why. His Okaasan was the main reason he stayed, he listened to her die, he wanted to be there.

He wanted to be in her arms again, but with the way her body was bent out of shape; that was impossible. She was just the ghost of the woman she used to be, tormented by what had happened; all because his father decided to kill them all.

He knew he had been right all along.

---

_Toshio woke up with less entusiasm as he always did, next to him was Shoka; who was sleeping peacefully on the edge of his bed, "Ohayo, Shoka-kun," He greeted, petting the cat even though it was asleep; "I wonder what school's going to be like today." _

_Now Seven, Toshio was ready to start his first year of school, which led him to be both scared and excited at the same time. "Toshio-kun," His Okaasan called, "are you up yet?" _

_"Hai, Kaa-san!" _

_Out of bed, he got dressed into his school clothing and ran downstairs, where his mother greeted him with the usual breakfast, "I can't believe you're ready for school!" She said, kissing him on the forehead, "Do you need any help going?" _

_"No, Kaa-san, I'll be fine." Toshio made sure he smiled when he said that, it always relieved her. _

_Sighing Kayako sat him in his seat, "Breakfast is ready." _

_While eating, Toshio watched his mom wearily, every now and then she would look out the window; probably in hopes his father would show up. Lately his father took late-night shifts, worked overtime, and then when he was home he treated his Okaasan even more coldy than before. "Kaa-san? Why is daddy so angry all the time?" _

_"He has a lot of work to do," She explained, "he's just stressed; it doesn't mean he doesn't love you." _

_"But he won't play with me the way he used to, and he's always saying mean things to you." _

_"Stress does that to you..." Kayako said; sadness tinting her voice, "Now eat up, you don't want to be late for your first day of school." _

_Toshio smiled then, though he knew it was only for the sake of his Okaasan, "Kaa-san, I'm going to try my best at school, and I'll bring back the best picture you'll ever see," She laughed then, "Is it okay if I take Shoka with me?" _

_"They don't allow animals in school, Toshio-kun, but when you have show and tell you may bring him." _

_Toshio hung his head and nodded; walking towards the door, but before he did he turned to his mother, "Kaa-san?" _

_"Yes, honey?" _

_"How much do you love me?" _

_Kayako smiled gently at him, before spreading her arms as wide as they would go, "This much." _

_"This much?" Toshio asked; tilting his head as he copied her movements, "Well, I love you bigger than that!" _

_"You silly boy, now run along; I'll be here when you get home." _

_Toshio nodded before running out the door, on his way to his first day of school. When he arrived he was shocked at the crowd of students, the constant chattering of his fellow peers began to irritate him and he shoved his way to the front of the school. He noticed that a lot of the children's parents, mainly father's, had dropped them off at school. He wished he took his mother's offer, but he knew he was no baby; he was seven! "Hey, what's your name?" A female voice asked, turning around he faced a girl with short black hair._

_"Toshio, what's your name?" _

_"Akira, this your first day?" Toshio nodded, Akira smiled, "It's my first day too!" _

_"You...wanna be friends?" _

_Akira giggled, "Sure."_

-----

He didn't have any friends anymore, his only companion was Shoka; but the cat had been forged with him, seeing as they had died together in the same manner. Toshio longed to call out to his mother, but the only sounds he ever got out of her was those death-rattling noises; and even then when he did get into the same room with her she never looked him in the eye.

How he wished Takeo was still alive, then he would tear him to pieces for what he had done to his Okaasan.

-------

_Toshio smiled as he walked home from school, ready to tell his mother about his day and what he had drawn. Looking down he saw the picture he had drawn during art, a picture of him; Shoka, and most importantly, his mother. He had left his father out on purpose, no way was Takeo getting into that picture when he didn't deserve it! The way he treated his Okaasan was cruel, and he didn't deserve the affection his 'Kaasan gave him. When he arrived home he was greeted by his mother, "Welcome home, Toshio-kun." _

_"Kaasan! Look what I drew!" _

_He watched anxiously as she examined the picture, "Where's your Otousan?" _

_Toshio stumbled for an answer, "He's at work, like he always is." _

_"Shouldn't he be a part of the picture?" _

_Toshio frowned as he looked at the picture; then he looked back at his mother, "I guess so, but he's not nice anymore Kaasan. I think he really wants to hurt you, and I don't want you to get hurt." _

_"Oh Toshio," His mother soothed, brushing her hand gently through his hair, "don't think in such a way. Your Tou-san and I are fine, don't worry about it." _

_Toshio stayed frowning, "Kaa-san?" _

_"Hm?" _

_Toshio thought for a moment, "If Tou-san hurts you, you'll tell me right?" _

_Kayako looked at him sadly, "I'll let you know." She finally promised, kissing him lovingly on his forehead, "Now run upstairs while I get dinner ready; maybe you can add Otousan to your picture while you wait, and I'm pretty sure Shoka will be glad you're home now."_

_"That's right! I have to show Shoka this picture too!" Toshio smiled, "I can also tell him of the new friends I made at school!" _

_She laughed, "Alright, you do that." _

_Toshio pecked his mother on the cheek before heading upstairs, rushing to his room he quickly began to tell his cat about his day at school. "It was so cool, I met this girl Akira and she was really nice! She has a cat, but it's white; unlike you because you're black!" Toshio laughed; showing the cat, who seemed uninterested, his picture. "I think I need to add Otousan to this, Kaasan says I should...but he hurts Kaasan." _

_Just then he heard something crash downstairs, frightened he grabbed Shoka and hid in his cupboard, his knees brought up to his chest. Shoka brushed against him, his tail straight up as he began to hiss at something unparticular. That was when he heard his mother scream, "Kaasan..." He whispered, but too frightened to go check it out himself. "Maybe she slipped, maybe she just cut her finger...what should I do Shoka-kun?" The cat hissed in response, "Is Otousan home?" _

_The house became eerily quiet, then he heard the loud thud of someone coming up the stairs; "Kaasan?" He called out, trying to make sure it was her, but he had recieved no answer. Just then his cupboard door was open and looking down on him was his father, Takeo Saeki, "What's wrong 'Tou-san?" He asked, looking up at him with bewilderment, "Why are you looking at me that way? Is Kaasan okay? Where's Kaa-san?!" _

_But he had recieved no answer, the last thing he saw was his father's furious face through the water as he drowned him in the bathtub. After then, he recalled waking up, not alive; but dead. _

_The next time he would see his mother, she wouldn't be that smiling beautiful woman he knew. _


End file.
